


Garak reaches the peak...

by Blu3fairy



Series: Garashir ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3fairy/pseuds/Blu3fairy
Summary: Garashir ficlet





	Garak reaches the peak...

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a few ficlets to my tumblr (joeyfalconetti) and thought I would save them here. I'm hoping it encourages me to write more...

Garak reaches the peak before his companion and takes a moment to savor the view before turning to assist Bashir. He places his hand on Bashir’s shoulder to guide him up until they stand side by side. He intended to remove it immediately, but Bashir’s hand finds the small of Garak’s back and they stand lightly embracing as they take in the sight.

Here, the view facing away from the city is breathtaking. There is little sign of destruction and the dust and stench of the struggling recovery fail to reach them at this height.

Bashir is clearly impressed by the sight, as he allows the space of a full breath to pass before speaking.

“It’s beautiful. Amazing.”

Garak squeezes Bashir’s shoulder lightly in response and Bashir leans in to him.

“You must come up here all the time. I know I would.”

“Actually,” Garak responds, “I have only been here once since I returned.”

“Why? You must have had some time to yourself here and there.”

Garak does not respond for a few moments.

“When I thought of my home during my exile on the station, I would often think of this place, this view. I would imagine myself being able to come back here and perhaps someday being able to show you my home. My Cardassia. Of all the places I would have liked you to see, this is the only one that still remains anything like it was before. I was waiting to come back until I could share it with you.”

Bashir’s breath catches for a moment. The two of them stand quietly for several minutes.

When Bashir does speak his voice is soft.

“I’m sorry you had to wait for so long.”


End file.
